Story of Evil
by SweetBeast
Summary: Once upon a time, there had once been twins. It had said that the one with the birthmark will bring end to the kingdom. As a result, the twins had been separated at once. Later on, the girl grows up to be a selfish queen destroying the country one by one with her loyal twin brother at her side. What will become of them?


A/N:I wanted to do a story on the Story of Evil. I hope I got the plot right... And the first paragraph is not mine. Credits go to the song, Nico Nico Chorus Servant of Evil...

* * *

The Story of Evil

Once upon a time, there had been twins born into the Kingdom of Yellow. One was a girl and the other a boy. The one with a blood-like birthmark was said to bring end to the kingdom. The king believed this and sended the child away to a far-away land. It was only a matter of time until he came back. But what if the wanted one was the one without the birthmark? Two pitiful twins fooled around by fate. Later on, the girl grew up to be a selfish queen and the brother became a loyal tool, a servant of evil...

"Len! I made this just for you!"A girl's voice rang through the hall-way. In her hand presented a hoop you can put on your head. It wasn't the best work, but put in it was love and care. Little did they know that the day had come. The boy held out his hand to receive the gift. He put it on his head. It was to big and slipped down half-way through his face. The girl giggled,"How is it, Len? It's too big and ugly, right?" The boy shook his head fiercely," N-no, Rin! It is perfect!" The girl clapped her hands,"I knew it!" And with that she embraced him to show she cared deeply for him.

Just then, an elegant lady and handsome man came strolling in. "Miss Rin, come with me,"the lady pointed her finger. Rin scooted closer to Len,"W-why?" The lady walked closer and picked up Rin. The man picked up Len and at once started to walk towards the carriage. "Master Len, I hope you understand our choice. We will bring you to the Kingdom of Red immediately!" He put Len in the carriage and sat inside there himself. "Go,"the man commanded. Len didn't understand why they did this, he turned around and yelled,"Rin! I'll meet you someday!" Rin, however, stayed there frozen trying to process what happen. She cried,"Len! Len, come back!"

As time passed, they didn't understand why they had to do this. Was it for their own selfish reasons? Why hadn't the consider them? However, Len meant every word when he said he'l meet her again.

Len walked through the busy streets to a certain. He still hasn't forgotten his beloved twin sister, and wondered if Rin still remembered him. Maybe she has, but there is a small chance she didn't. He came up the rocky path and knocked on the door ever so careful. The door swung open to reveal a bold tall lady in red. She was wearing a sword on her back and she looked as if she could beat down an army of the best country. She looked down and exclaimed,"Oh, Len! You came! Father!"

Yes, once he had came to the Kingdom of Red, he had been at once left on the streets and a young man with a girl by his side came walking towards him. He introduced him-self as Leon. One of the 'three heroes'. Whatever that was. Len explained that he had been left on the streets with no money to spend. He introduced his adoptive daughter to him. Sakine Meiko. A girl of a wealthy family now all decreased. The poor girl had ran out of the castle and met Leon.

Len, feeling grateful, accepted his welcome into the family. And had began to tell his story. Kind of similar to Meiko's, but his family was still living. He told Leon that when he knew how to fight enemies off by himself, he wanted to travel to the Kingdom of Yellow. Home to the Kagamine Rin, Princess of Yellow. Known to him, his twin sister. He couldn't become prince again, but he would become a servant. A servant was fine as long he could still see his sister.

After hearing this tragic story, Leon agreed and asked if Meiko could help him. She agreed at once considering she wanted to see the Kingdom of Yellow. She heard that the Kingdom of Yellow had big forests and lovely flowers. The Kingdom of Red was known for it's wide collection of nature. Kingdom of Blue was known for the heaps of water surrounding the island. Kingdom of Green for it's bakeries. Kingdom of Purple was known for it's perfect schedule.

Meiko opened the door wider for Len to come in. Leon came down the stairs and greeted Len,"How long has it been, Len?" Len smiled and replied,"Maybe last month? Meiko had been a great teacher for fighting so far!" Meiko puffed her chest out and exclaimed,"Oh yes! I am known as the 'Sword-lady in Red!'" With that the three started to laugh. Even though Len knew these two very well, he never told the real reason he was here.

He still remembered his past very well. He wondered if Rin did too. He turned to Leon,"Is it okay if I study now?" Leon nodded and Len made his way upstairs to the small bedroom. Leon couldn't have a bigger house because he couldn't afford it. Len opened the door and closed it. He waited for the click before he sat on his chair. He opened his book and lit up a lamp. After he came into the family, Meiko and Leon helped him read. Back home, they were separated when they were four, so he learned to read at five.

It was only one year since then. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. All this pressure at an early age. Isn't that bad? Oh well. He was certain that when he met her again that all his problems would vanish away. Simple, right? Not exactly... He had to learn how to protect her and read. And as well be smart... Even if she was more then one mile away, he knew that she wouldn't change _that _much. Right? It is possible though... He sighed for it seemed like the tenth time that night and blew out the candle too tired to work.

**-~~Story of Evil~~-**

Len woke up with a startle. He had that dream again. Horrid. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the tiny bathroom. It wasn't fancy, it was just some room with a bucket, towel, brush/toothbrush, and a hole for bathing. Nothing special. He opened the door and then locked it after closing it. He took some water from the corner and poured in the bucket. He then squatted down and dipped his toothbrush in.

He washed his face, being really awake now. He took his toothbrush and brushed fiercely. He brushed and than his mind drifted off into some other topic. Why had the grown-ups separated them? It wasn't fair. Had they did it for their own selfish reasons? But what was it? Then he remembered something special.

_They were walking in the forest, crunching some leaves up. They had walked into the forest and forgot their parents warning. "L-Len? I'm scared... Mother said that if we don't get back by the demon would eat us up... "Don't w-worry, I'll protect us..."Len reassured Rin. Len was told that the demon was always hungry and wanted food. And if you shared with the demon you would get told a secret. A demon-like creature jumped out of the bushes. Len, however, was not the least scared anymore after thinking and then took out a piece of bread. "Here. I have a piece of bread for you, Mister Demon."_

_The demon smiled and took the piece of bread and whispered in Len's ear,"Here is the secret. The secret of the sea. If you throw a bottle with a wish in it and wish from your heart. Deeply. Your wish will truly come true." And with that, the demon backed up and said,"You are free to go." The demon smiled and disappeared into ashes and smoke. Rin stopped trembling and hugged Len,"Len, you saved us!" Len patted Rin and laughed,"We're lucky I saved a piece of bread with me..."_

Len closed his eyes and then they snapped open because he tasted blood. He shook his head and supposed he brushed too hard. He spit the foam out and rinsed. He stood up and wobbled towards the door. He started to walk downstairs and a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook his head and wiped it quickly. He didn't want anyone snooping farther into his past. Still, why had they did that? He missed her terribly. He walked through the hall-way and walked outside the house.

He remembered that he had to meet Meiko at the center of town. But instead of her presence there was a stage set up with a stool with a wooden dummy plopped on top of it. He looked around confused wondering if the stage was meant for him to climb onto. Sighing, he believed that instinct and did what he asked himself. Once he got on, boys and girls - mostly girls - was crowded around the stage after Len had climbed on. He heard someone yell,"Come on! Do something!"

Len rolled his eyes. Of course he would do something. But what? He was going to go back down when a voice yelled. "Len! Stay on there!" The crowd began to mumble and cleared the way. Revealing the voice, a tall lady in red holding two swords smiled,"Len, we are going to see how strong you are." Len stammered,"W-wait, what?"

* * *

A/N:I don't think I have anything else to say than review... Okay now, you may review. Oh, and also add some information that I have missed.


End file.
